crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing script
This page is comprised of transcriptions of all the cutscenes in Crash Team Racing. Notes: *Each cutscene is in chronological order of appearance in regular gameplay. Opening checkered flag flies by the screen, revealing a meadow by the side of [[Coco Park]. The camera pans to the left, showing a wooden sign that reads: "RACE TODAY! - TROPHY PRIZE 'EACH TRACK!". The camera pans further left, showing a track with a few racers racing on it. Suddenly, a mysterious voice is heard, emitting from several speakers floating above the track.] ???: "Greetings, creatures of this planet! I come to compete!" space, not far from Earth, an alien space ship arrives. [[Nitros Oxide] is shown sitting in the cockpit of the ship, fiddling with the controls.] Nitros Oxide: "So, you pesky earth slugs like to race, ay? Ehehehehehaha! Well I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy. I travel the stars looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I call "Survival of the Fastest". Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to a race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you my slaves! Ahahahahahahah!" emerges from his ship in his [[Nitros Oxide's Hovercraft|hovercraft], flying down to Earth towards the Wumpa Islands.] Oxide: "Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!" Earth, [[Coco Bandicoot|Coco] is sat next to her kart, which is attached to her laptop with a cable. Pura is laying beside her. She types on her laptop for a bit.] fly-by view of [[Dingo Canyon] is shown.] a jungle area, armed with a hammer, [[Tiny Tiger|Tiny] is stood next to his kart. He roars loudly, then begins to smash his kart with the hammer.] fly-by view of [[Polar Pass] is shown.] an icy cave, [[Polar] is sat on his kart, trying to read a book on how to drive, but failing to hold it the right way up. Penta Penguin is stood behind him.] fly-by view of [[Tiger Temple] is shown.] in a mine, [[Dingodile] is attempting to upgrade his kart. He uses a screwdriver to tighten a screw on the back, only for the exhaust pipe to blast in his face, burning it. He glances at the camera.] fly-by view of [[Hot Air Skyway] is shown.] his lab, [[Doctor Neo Cortex|Cortex] laughs evilly as a machine zaps his kart, which is raised on a table.] fly-by view of [[Sewer Speedway] is shown.] an open field, [[Crash Bandicoot (character)|Crash] is sprawled on his back next to his kart, snoring loudly. A checkered flag flies over the screen, ending the cutscene.] Ripper Roo's challenge Roo is sat in his kart in front of his boss door. His maniacal laughter is translated into speech by subtitles. Ripper Roo: "You crazy enough to race me? I'll show you wild driving! Last once across the finish line is a rotten brain!" Ripper Roo's defeat Ripper Roo: "You are crazier than me! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it!" Papu Papu's challenge Papu is sat in his kart in front of his boss door. Papu Papu: "Papu much tired of watching puny slugs race so slow! Papu want in action, to lay boom down big! And prove Papu is world's best driver. Papu move so fast, you munch tracks." Papu Papu's defeat Papu Papu: "Ugh... Papu not himself today... Maybe Papu not eating a big breakfast. You are fast for being so small. Here is key to help. Oxide much bigger problem for you. Him not as big, but him much more grumpy." Komodo Joe's challenge Joe is sat in his kart in front of his boss door. Komodo Joe: "Ssso, you've beaten all the other raccersss on these tracksss. Well, now you'll ssssee why I'm the most feared driver on the cccircuit. I'll earn the right to face Oxide by crusshing you, into brake dussst. Let'sss raccce..." Joe's defeat Joe: "You're not so sslow after all. Surprisssed me you did. Here'sss a key for the win. Ssstill, I think you're not fassst enough to out-race Oxide. We're going to loossse our planet, and it will all be your fault!" Pinstripe Potoroo's challenge is sat in his kart in front of his boss door. Pinstripe: "Wha, you call that racin'? Forget about it! If youse gonna face Oxide, youse gonna hafta get past me foist! I'm the speed champeen here, and I'm gonna save da world... for a sizeable fee, of course! Hhhhahahahaha!" Pinstripe's defeat Pinstripe: "So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be as lucky with Oxide. Here's a key for ya troubles. Oh, brother..." Oxide's challenge is sat in his hovercraft in front of his boss door. Oxide: "Well, the little terra vermin has finally collected all the trophies to become world champion. What took you so long? Now we prove who the fastest driver really is!" Oxide's defeat flies back to his ship in his hovercraft. Sat at the controls once more, he screams in frustration. Oxide: "'AHHHH! I can't believe you beat me! I never lose! How embarrassing. I'll be the laughing stock of all Gasmoxia! Fine. Your miserable planet stays gushy and green. At least you still haven't gathered all my Time Relics. Until you've collected all of those, and race me again, you'll never be able to claim you are the fastest! This won't be the last time you'll face Nitros Oxide! We will meet again!" All relics gathered Oxide: "So, you're back, and you've gathered all my Time Relics. I'm impressed! Well, it's about time I taught you a real lesson in speed! This race is for keeps!" Oxide's final defeat flies back to his ship in his hovercraft. Sat at the controls once again, he screams, infuriated. Oxide: "AAAAAHH! You beat me once again! Now I have to go back to the planet Gasmoxia a complete loser! I must be getting slow in my old age... That's it. I'm finished racing in these mushy backward worlds. Keep your miserable planet! I'm outta here for good!" Epilogues/Credits sequence series of epilogues, detailing what each character does after the end of the game, begins to play, along with the character in question doing their victory animation next to the text with confetti in the background. Credits scroll by to the left. says: "CRASH SOLD HIS LIFE'S STORY TO A MAJOR MOVIE STUDIO. THE FILM ENTITLED 'THE COLOUR ORANGE' WILL BE RELEASED FOR THE CHRISTMAS SEASON." "CRASH CAN NOW BE FOUND SOMEWHERE ON A BEACH DOWN UNDER, DOING WHAT HE DOES BEST..." "DANCING AND NAPPING!" says: "N. CORTEX WENT BACK TO SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH AND DISCOVERED A NEW ELEMENT IN THE PERIODIC TABLE." "NUMEROUS LAW SUITS FAILED TO CHANGE THE NAME HE BOLDLY CHOSE FOR ELEMENT 117..." "[[Cortexrulestheworldium|CORTEXRULESTHEWORLDIUM]"] says: "TINY TIGER MOVED TO BEVERLY HILLS AND FOUNDED THE POPULAR CHAIN OF PAIN 'N GAIN FITNESS CLUBS." "HIS TINY-BO EXERCISE VIDEO MADE MILLIONS OF INFOMERCIALS AROUND THE GLOBE." says: "COCO WENT ON TO START HER OWN INTERNET DATING SERVICE." "ALTHOUGH HER COMPANY IS STILL IN THE RED, SHARE PRICES ARE GOING THROUGH THE ROOF!" [ Doctor N. Gin's says: "N. GIN OPENED A CUSTOM AUTO PARTS STORE IN TOLEDO, OHIO." "THE STORE CLOSED AFTER A MASSIVE RECALL WHEN HIS PATENTED 'CLEAR-THE-ROAD' MISSILE SYSTEM SPARKED HAVOC ON THE NATION'S FREEWAYS."] says: "DINGODILE WENT ON TO FOUND AN ANIMAL BREEDING PROGRAM FOR THE CREATION OF UNIQUE AND INTERESTING PETS." "HIS MOTTO 'COMBINE THEM ALL' SPURRED SUCH SUCCESSES AS THE GIR-BAT, KANGA-ROOSTER, AND DINGO-RILLA." says: "POLAR BECAME THE HEAD TASTE TESTER FOR A LEADING ICE CREAM COMPANY." "BOLD NEW FLAVOURS OKAYED FOR PRODUCTION INCLUDE SALMON SWIRL, SQUISHY SQUID SUNDAE, AND MACKEREL MINT." says: "PURA JOINED THE LAS VEGAS TIGER SHOW OF ZIGFIELD AND FLOYD." "HIS STARRING ROLE CAME TO A DISASTROUS END ONE DAY WHEN PURA ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED HIS MOUTH 'A BIT TOO EARLY.' FLOYD WILL BE SADLY MISSED." says: "PINSTRIPE BECAME A USED CAR SALESMAN IN NEW JERSEY." "AS TOP SALESMAN EACH MONTH, HE SMIRKS, 'PEOPLE DECIDE ON A CAR QUICKLY ONCE MY TOMMY GUN COMES OUT.'" Papu's says: "PAPU PAPU JOINED THE WILD WRESTLING ASSOCIATION AND CHANGED HIS RING NAME TO MR. BAD BELLY." "HIS SIGNATURE MOVE, THE 'BAD BELLY BOUNCE' WAS FINALLY BANNED BY THE WWA AFTER THREE WRESTLERS SUFFERED SEVERE ROPE FRICTION BURNS." Roo's says: "RIPPER ROO WAS ELECTED STATE GOVENER TO EVERYONE'S SURPRISE." "HIS SLOGAN 'CRAZY IS AS CRAZY DOES!' CREATED A GROUNDSWELL OF PUBLIC SUPPORT, AND EVEN STARTED WHISPERS OF A RUN FOR THE PRESIDENCY." Joe's says: "KOMODO JOE STARTED HONEST JOE'S WEDDING RING AND RARE GEM OUTLET IN ZURICH." "AFTER A SERIES OF STING OPERATIONS, JOE WAS CONVICTED OF LAUNDERING STOLEN CUBIC ZIRCONIAS FOR THE COUCH SLOUCH SHOPPING NETWORK." [ Doctor Nefarious Tropy's says: "N. TROPY BEGAN TINKERING WITH HIS TIME MACHINE HOBBY AGAIN." "HE WAS LAST SEEN ENTERING A TIME WARP BALL TRAVELLING TO SOME ANCIENT RAIN FOREST. ALAS, RUST IS TIMELESS!"] Oxide's says: "NITROS OXIDE WENT BACK TO THE PLANET GASMOXIA A BROKEN ALIEN." "AFTER YEARS OF THERAPY, OXIDE EMERGED FROM SECLUSION TO BEGIN RACING AGAIN." "UNFORTUNATELY, THE UNICYCLE WAS A POOR VEHICLE CHOICE, AND HIS RESULTING ACCIDENT WAS TOO GRUESOME TO DETAIL HERE." [ Ami's says: "AMI BECAME A RACE KART DRIVER HERSELF, SAYING 'I'M SICK OF GIVING OUT TROPHIES! I WANT A FEW OF MY OWN!'"] [ Isabella's says: "ISABELLA LANDED A BITPART IN THE SEASON FINALE OF 'BAY WATERS.'"] [ Liz's says: "LIZ POSED FOR BANDIBOY MAGAZINE, BUYING HER DREAM MALIBU MANSION WITH THE EARNINGS."] [ Megumi's says: "MEGUMI SHORTLY UNVEILED HER NEW LINE OF PERFUME CALLED 'ODECOOT' FEATURING THE ALLURING SCENT OF FERMENTED WUMPA FRUIT."] checkered flag covers the screen, ending the credits. Changes made in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled *All voice acting was re-recorded with current voice actors and all music was remade. *All checkered flag transitions were removed to keep consistant with the game's style. *The intro sees quite a lot of changes. **Crash, Coco and Cortex are shown racing around Coco Park for a little bit before Nitros Oxide starts talking. **Rather than sending his voice to Earth through speakers, Nitros Oxide sends down a projecter which stops in front of Crash, Coco and Cortex, projecting a hologram of his face speaking to them. Due to this, the trio's reactions to Oxide's speech are shown. **When speaking in the cockpit, Oxide gestures with his hands as he speaks rather than constantly fiddling with the controls. **Oxide says he'll make the citizens of Earth his "minions" rather than "slaves". **For some reason, Oxide flies towards North America rather than the Wumpa Islands. **Pura is asleep behind Coco while she types on her laptop. She shouts "Let's go!" and presses a button that makes her kart's engine start, making Pura jump awake. **Tiny Arena is shown first instead of Dingo Canyon. **Tiny is trying to carefully hammer a nail into his kart but drops it, making him smash his kart in frustration. He's also doing this somewhere in Tiny Arena rather than in a jungle area. **Rather than just standing in the background, Penta slaps the book in Polar's paws, flipping it the right way up for him. **Dingo Canyon is shown before Dingodile's scene instead of Tiger Temple. **Dingodile is using a blowtorch on the back of his kart rather than a screwdriver. It still blows up in his face, but the explosion lights two nearby drums of petrol. The whole scene also now takes place out the front of a petrol station in Dingo Canyon rather than in a mine. **Cortex Castle is shown before Cortex's scene instead of Hot Air Skyway. **Cortex is actually shown pulling the lever to activate the machine that upgrades his kart. **Crash Cove is shown before Crash's scene rather than Sewer Speedway. **Crash is asleep beside the track in Crash Cove rather than a random meadow. He swallows a butterfly in his sleep. *All the boss cutscenes were given a major overhaul to make them more interesting than before. All challenge cutscenes still take place outside their boss doors, but all defeat cutscenes are now set at the finish line of the track you race the boss in question on. **Ripper Roo's challenge ***The player character is in their kart outside the boss door, an empty orange kart next to them. Laughter is heard. The camera pans up to show Ripper Roo jumping over cliffs towards the player, ending up on a big pile of TNT Crates, dynamite and Bowling Bombs at the top of the waterfall, where he laughs his first sentence. The explosives go off, sending Ripper Roo flying over to land in his kart. He laughs the rest of his line at the player, then swerves off through his boss door. ***An extra sentence was added to his lines: "I should face Oxide in the big race!" **Ripper Roo's defeat ***Ripper Roo drives up to where the player is waiting at the finish line, then flips over fowards, falling out of his kart. He starts to choke, then coughs up the boss key, holding it with his toungue. ***An extra sentence was added: "Best get head checked if you think you could beat Oxide!" **Papu Papu's challenge ***Papu Papu is standing on the seat of his kart, which is being carried by four tribesmen out of the boss door. He gestures wildly with his hands and staff as he speaks, knocking out the tribesmen one by one until the kart is dropped to the ground with no one left to carry it. He throws his staff, which lands on the head of an unfortunate tribesman, then sits down in his kart. His belly presses against the wheel, making the horn honk. He re-adjusts himself to stop the horn from going off, then drives off into the boss door. **Papu Papu's defeat ***Papu Papu is stood next to his kart next to the finish line. He lifts up his belly, making a bowling bomb, a Missile, a green beaker, a live Chicken and finally a boss key with a doughnut ringed around it. He offers the key to the player, then notices the doughnut. He eats it off the key then throws the key to the player. **Komodo Joe's challenge ***Joe's boss door slowly opens. Joe's kart, which has a chicken pecking around in front of it, is waiting in front. As Joe's voice is heard, two swords fly towards the kart, stabbing into the snow either side of the chicken, startling it. The chicken runs off, and Joe jumps into frame, landing between the swords. He picks up the swords, starts his kart, then flips it over. He then grinds the blade of one of the swords against a wheel as it starts turning. He kicks the kart hard, flipping it back over, then jumps into the kart, driving through the door. **Komodo Joe's defeat ***Komodo Joe drives over to where the player's character is waiting, just past the finish line. He disappears from his kart in a puff of magenta smoke, then reappears next to it, brandishing a sword. He waves his hand behind the blade, producing his boss key from thin air. He drops the key on the ground in front of the player, disappearing once again as his voice echoes ominously. **Pinstripe's challenge ***Pinstripe's boss door slowly opens, smoke emitting from it as the player's character waits outside. Bullets spray from the haze, each missing the player. Pinstripe emerges from the smoke, tommy gun in his hands. He blows on the muzzle, then pulls a bomb from behind his back. He throws the bomb next to the player where it detonates, then drives off into his boss door. **Pinstripe's defeat ***Pinstripe is sat in his kart facing away from the player. He gets up out of his seat, then turns to his kart and deflates one of the tires, glancing around mischieviously. He glances over his shoulder as the player, snickering slyly. He stands up, hiding what's in his hands, but turns and offers it to the player, revealing it to be his boss key. **Oxide's challenge is actually largely the same, except for Oxide being shown flying down from his ship in his hovercraft at the beginning, and flying through his boss door at the end. **Oxide's defeat is very similar, but it now features Oxide talking to Crash and Coco at Coco Park through his hologram like in the opening, as well as just talking in the cockpit of his ship. *The cutscene when you've gathered all time relics is the same, but with Oxide flying from his ship at the beginning and going through the boss door at the end. *Oxide's final defeat sees a few changes. **Oxide now screams all the way back to his ship. **Once again, Oxide uses his hologram to talk to Crash and Coco, who are outside of their karts, standing on the road in Coco Park. **After Oxide flies away from Earth, a new victory scene is added. Coco reaches out to Crash for a high-five, but Crash doesn't notice, watching the hologram projector float off. She taps him on the shoulder and raises her hand again when he looks back. He gives her the high-five then the two do the Crash Dance together in celebration, with Crash shouting "Woah!" as he turns around. He then burps up the butterfly he swallowed in the intro. *The epilogues have a few changes as well. **There's now fireworks in the background as well as confetti. The icon of the character currently being featured slides past in the background. **The text is no longer all in upper case. **Crash's epilogue now says that The Colour Orange will be released for "the holidays" rather than "the christmas season". **Cortex's now says his full name, Dr. Neo Cortex, rather than just N. Cortex. Cortexrulestheworldium now has the atomic number of 119 rather than 117. This is due to the real element 117, tennessine, being discovered in 2010, 11 years after CTR's release. Number 118 is also taken by oganesson, which was recognised in 2015. **Tiny's epilogue, while still mostly having the same story, was rewritten: "Tiny Tiger's many fans admired his physical prowess which encouraged him to start a series of online fitness videos. "Tiny-Bo" was an overnight sensation." "Tiny then moved to Beverly Hills and founded a popular chain of fitness clubs where he sold his patented lemongrass and avocado infused protein supplements. The people couldn't get enough." **Coco now starts a video game streaming service rather than online dating. **N. Gin's now has an extra sentence at the end: "His affinity for flair and destruction landed him a job as a commentator on the wildly popular "Giant Robot Battle Network"." **Dingodile's was entirely rewritten: "Dingodile started a new career as a firefighter, trading his flamethrower for a water hose." "Since then, he is constantly praised for his effectiveness on the job and was most recently featured on the cover of the yearly fireman calender." **Polar's now says he became "Head Flavor Scientist" rather than "Head Taste Tester". There's also an extra bit at the end when discussing his invented ice cream flavours, saying: "but it was the Tuna Spumoni that really put them on the map." **Pura's removes the sentence "FLOYD WILL BE SADLY MISSED". In its place, a new sentence, "He's delighted to debut in a new solo act next month." was added. **At the beginning of Pinstripe's, the fact the Pinstripe left racing was added. The second sentence was also rewritten: "Although a top salesman each month, his atypical methods unfortunately led him to lose his license and return to his previous work as a CEO & bodyguard." **The second sentence of Papu Papu's was rewritten: "His signature move, "The Bad Belly Bounce", was so popular that it ignited a world-wide dance phenomenon. Big Belly bangin' could be heard around the world." **Ripper Roo's was completely rewritten: "Ripper Roo turned his attention to the amusement park industry and somehow became a Thrill Ride Engineer." "He was blacklisted after officials learned that every ride he created was just a new way for him to test his own threshold of pain." **A new sentence was added to the end of Komodo Joe's: "Shortly after, his brother Moe announced the opening of a jewelry auction house..." **N. Tropy's was rewritten beyond the first sentence: "He was last seen entering a time warp ball travelling to some strange city in the distant future." "It is said he met a peculiar man in a red coat with the sweetest kicks you've ever seen. After that, he decided he had to go back." **The second half of Oxide's was partially rewritten: "Unfortunately, the unicycle was a poor vehicle choice, and his resulting accident put an end to his ambitions of conquest. The details of the event were too gruesome to print here ( the rating boards are watching us )." **Ami, Isabella, Liz and Megumi's epilogues were removed entirely due to them not featuring in the base game. Although the characters themselves were added back as playable racers as of the Nitro Tour Grand Prix, their epilogues remain unincluded. Category:Scripts Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled